Piel y tinta
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Si tu novio te engaño. Nada mejor que hacerte un tatuaje! Ese fue el consejo de Mina. Serena no estaba muy segura de hacerlo, pero una locura, una locura era necesaria para ella en ese momento. OOC. UA. Lenguaje ofensivo. Personajes: Ami, Mina, Rei, Yaten, Seiya, Serena. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración**: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, que ella no se entere como los he usado, y obvio la historia es todita mía.

Contiene algunas palabras vulgares. Historia de dos capítulos. ¡Adelante!

.

**Paso uno**

.

.

-¡Mira, mira ese!- exclamo Mina tocando la pantalla de la computadora, donde estaba la imagen de una estrella y una luna en blanco y negro.

Serena se arrastro desde su cama, llevándose consigo las sabanas y todos los peluches, su habitación era un desastre, llena de basura de golosinas, y un bote de helado de chocolate, en realidad dos, si se contaba el que estaba vacío, le dio una mirada fugaz a la pantalla.

-Es bonito.

Tomo su celular y la música comenzó a sonar, Mina se exaspero a más no poder, ya estaba harta de escuchar la misma canción, nunca se imagino que llegaría a odiar a una cantante.

-Tu no eres la chica de bajo la misma estrella- dijo Mina sin piedad- no estás enferma, estas más sana que un toro- Serena la miro extrañada que tenían que ver lo taurino con ello, bueno si algo, su novio le había puesto los cuernos – seguramente gracias a ti- la señalo- ese video de Charlie Xcs tiene millones de visitas- se acerco y le arrebato su celular, apagándolo.

Serena hizo un puchero, ¿llorar?, si quería, bueno cada vez menos, pero el asunto era tan depresivo, navidad se acercaba, y sin nada en que ocuparse, pues en la preparatoria estaban de vacaciones, así que todas sus energías se le iban en lamentarse, claro que lo había mandado al diablo, en realidad sus amigas estaban contentas, ya que Rubeus estuvo presionando a Serena desde el principio para tener relaciones, ella si quería, claro que si, el chico era un adonis, pero como buena soñadora, Serena esperaba su momento mágico, y ese nunca llego.

Cada una de sus amigas realizo su método para animarla.

Ami le había regalado un libro de lo más interesante, obvio no funciono, ¿Matemáticas para Dummies? ¿Qué se había creído Ami? ¿Ami era una chica normal?

Rei estaba dispuesta a presentarle toda la parentela aceptable de la que disponía, ¿un clavo saca a otro clavo no? Claro, la amiga intensa del grupo, nunca faltaba, también se ofreció a hacerle un cambio de imagen completo, Rei era una experta en moda y belleza, y eso que no era profesional, ¿cabello verde con mechones rojos? ¿Ropas de animal print en morado? ¿De qué iba el asunto? ¿Cambio de imagen o cosplay? No, gracias.

Y por último, Mina, la intensa, extremo total, radical, que si hubiera tenido el dinero suficiente, la hubiera llevado a que se tirara de un paracaídas, pero no, la pobre pero muy bien intencionada amiga, le había dicho: "Un tatuaje, hazte uno"

En eso estaban, buscando imágenes en la computadora, Mina muy inteligente no quería que Serena se acobardara, porque ya había aceptado, y si llevaba la imagen a plasmar, no tendría tiempo de dudar, en lo que veía los catálogos, o escuchaba a la maquinita esa, trabajar con alguien más.

-Oh sabio maestro- dijo Mina mientras tecleaba.

-¿Con quién hablas?- pregunto Serena desde el baño.

-Por supuesto con Google, ahora busque, imágenes de tatuajes memorables.

Serena comenzó a ducharse.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Mina viendo el monitor, haciendo que Serena saliera con la toalla envuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada.

-Es que hay que ser retrasado mental, ¿cómo te tatúas una mierda en la espalda? ¡Y en escala triple! – movió el mouse- Bueno por lo menos este otro, ya no deja lugar a dudas de lo que es, la palabra estúpido en la frente, será…eso.

Serena comenzó a carcajearse, Mina también, le gusto sacar una sonrisa a su amiga, y eso que el día aún no comenzaba.

-Ya no me espantes- dijo Serena.

-Anda apúrate- ordeno Mina sonriendo, sin separar la vista del monitor.

Pronto se terminó de bañar, aun se estaba peinando cuando una llamada de Skype hizo su aparición, era Ami.

-¿Cómo están chicas?- pregunto la imagen de su amiga.

-Hola Ami- contestaron ambas rubias.

-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer Serena?- pregunto Ami, bajando un poco los anteojos por el tabique de la nariz.

-Cállate, no me la espantes- reclamo Mina.

-Deberías ver esto primero- dijo Ami seria.

Les envió un link por el facebook de Serena, le dieron click, era una chica acostada boca arriba, le estaban haciendo un tatuaje, pero la tipa en cuestión gritaba a todo pulmón, como si fuera interrogada por la santa inquisición.

-¡No inventes!- exclamo Serena- ¡parece que va a parir!

-Claro que esta gritando, como se le ocurre tatuarse "ahí", los genit…

-Ya me dio miedo- dijo Serena cerrando el video.

-Muchas gracias Ami- dijo Mina a la imagen del Skype.

-No es que la quiera convencer de que no lo haga, pero si se tatúa y luego se arrepiente, el quitárselo cuesta mucho dinero, tiene que estar segura- Ami nuevamente se toco los lentes- , también investigue otras cosas, la historia de los tatuajes se remonta a…

De un click por parte de Mina la imagen desapareció.

-Gracias Ami.

-Que grosera- dijo Serena mientras se terminaba de maquillar.

-Enserio que no sé porque soy amiga de Ami.

-¿Por qué te pasa las tareas?

-Sere, no soy la única aprovechada.

La verdad era que ambas amaban a Ami, no por ayudarlas a estudiar, era una chica noble y sincera, que no les importaba lo locas que pudieran ser, era como la mamá del grupo, la más sensata, gracias a ella no habían cometido demasiadas tonterías, en su escasa vida de adolescente, ella desde un principio no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Rubeus y Serena, pero la rubia no le hizo caso, ahora se dolía por ello.

-Yo no me aprovecho, además cada vez le pido menos tareas, ni modo que trabaje por mí el día de mañana, cuando no sepa hacer ni madres.

Serena se tapo la boca sonrojada.

-Ya estas aprendiendo a hablar con propiedad- sonrió Mina.

-Es lo malo de tener a un par de hermanos mal hablados.

-No contaste a tu "BFF"- dijo Mina señalándose- la más chingona* del lugar.

Serena movió la cabeza divertida.

-¿Te parece que así estoy bien vestida?

Serena se dio vuelta, tenía unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa, eso era lo mejor, pues el tatuaje quería hacérselo en la espalda baja, pero tambien pensaba en la zona del ombligo, aun no estaba decidida, Mina le dio su aprobación.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Mina- pero no olvides tu suéter, para ocultar el pecadillo.

-No te olvide imprimir la imagen que deseo, en el tamaño que quedamos.

-Claro, claro, la luna y la estrella.

Mientras Serena se ponía sus aretes, y la impresora hacia su trabajo, una nueva llamada de Skype ingreso.

-¿Cómo va todo? - pregunto Rei guiñándoles un ojo- Chicas rebeldes.

-Hola- contestaron.

-¿Están listas para realizar el crimen perfecto?- pregunto Rei recargando el mentón en sus puños- porque yo todavía puedo presentarte a alguien, un primo mío acaba de llegar, es como decirlo, la versión no censurada de Zafiro.

-Que asco Rei- dijo Mina mientras tomaba la hoja de la impresora- como puedes pensar así de tu hermano.

-¡Ja! – exclamo Rei, mientras Serena se sentaba enfrente del monitor- apuesto a que ni me entendiste, tantas cervezas seguro ya te fundieron el cerebro.

-No soy alcohólica, solo porque en la última tardeada tome una- dijo Mina levantando el dedo anular-, una cerveza, crees que ya soy como tú- Mina movió su dedo- metete este.

-Venga– dijo Rei levantando el mentón- no le tengo miedo a la enciclopedia de las groserías.

-Putita- dijo Mina.

-Soy espejo y me reflejo.

Ambas se sacaron la lengua.

-Haber ustedes- dijo Serena poniendo orden- en primera, ambas son más vírgenes que las monjas del convento…

-La culpa es de Ami- dijeron ambas al unisonó.

-Ella no ha dado el visto bueno de nadie, y tiene el mejor radar de la escuela- dijo Mina mientras Serena se hacía pequeñita.

-Bueno ya- bufo Rei- si no quieres conocer a la carne fresca que deseo presentarte, allá tú.

Y corto la comunicación.

-Estará en sus días- dijo Mina.

-Tú la hiciste enojar- recalco Serena y tomo su bolso- y ya vámonos o me arrepentiré.

.

.

Un autobús las dejo en el lugar deseado, estaban paradas enfrente de una cortina negra, en la entrada la palabra "Fire and Tatto" estaba escrita con tinta roja.

Serena se sintió insegura.

-¿Segura que no duele?- pregunto.

-Casi nada, es como un pellizco de bebé.

-Los bebés no pellizcan.

-Por eso.

-Entonces porque solo te hiciste uno.

-Porque cierta persona, que estoy mirando, lo comento enfrente de mi madre, ¿sabes lo que es estar castigada por medio año? ¿Y qué te revisen el cuerpo? Poco falto para que me revisara el culo.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento por milésima vez.

-Más uno.

-¿Pero aquí te lo hiciste?

-Si- dijo Mina zapateando el piso- el tipo es gordo y feo, pero es el más higiénico del rumbo, y accesible, ¡ya entremos!

Detrás de esa cortina oscura había una pequeña sala de espera, las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos, demonios, criaturas míticas, flores, de todo, dos sillones negros y unos catálogos en una mesa pequeña, puesta en un rincón, había otra cortina negra, tapando una entrada.

Esperaron unos minutos, y nada paso.

-¿Si habrá alguien?- pregunto Serena nerviosa, ambas tomaron asiento en un sillón- es muy temprano.

-Pues claro que si babosa, sino estaría cerrado, seguro que somos las primeras pendejas del día.

Serena se paro nerviosa enfrente de Mina.

-No sé.

-Buenos días.

Una aterciopelada voz llego a las espaldas de Serena, ella ya conocía esa expresión en Mina, que decía sin lugar dudas cuando alguien le gustaba: "Me quiero comer a ese cabrón"

Serena se giro en cámara lenta, un joven de playera negra, brazos torneados, ambos estaban tatuados, no descifro la imagen, pues al ver esos ojos azules como el zafiro, y esa coleta larga azabache, enmarcando una cara de ensueño, esas facciones de galán de cine la hicieron temblar levemente, no supo que decir.

-Se a lo que viniste- Seiya le tomo la mano- es lo único que hacemos aquí, ven- termino diciendo con una sonrisa que la aniquilo por completo.

.

.

**Comentario.**

**.**

Una pequeña travesura, que nacio de una platica de Facebook con mi amiga Yuki Lunar, en el siguiente capitulo veremos como le va a Serena.

Quiero que Seiya también me haga un tatuaje!


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**TE DESEO UN 2015 LLENO DE EXITOS Y FELICIDAD. **

**ESPERO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO MIS LOCURAS, HABRÁ MÁS, TENGO FE EN ELLO.**

* * *

**Aclaración**: Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (que no se entere como los he usado). Los párrafos de las canciones que tome prestados son de Problem y Break Free, pero la idea es todita mía. Contiene algunas palabras ofensivas y un Lime. Si eso no te importa, adelante.

mimato bombon kou, Nada de cero, ¡tu review vale como siempre mil!

Pao Tsukino, Taran y aquí el final, espero te guste.

azucenas45, Yo quiero hacerme un tatuaje, pero como tengo otros planes, ambas cosas chocan así que ya no se, y por eso use mi imaginación para crear esta historia, seria magnifico encontrarme a un chico como Seiya, ¡se vale soñar!

Talantia, Saque mi vulgaridad mexicana, pero solo como escritora, soy la persona más aburrida en la vida real, y no digo groserías, enserio ni una, y la mayoría de mis familiares si las dicen, pero nunca se me pegaron, hasta ahora, ¡JA!

.

.

**Paso dos.**

.

–¡Espera un momento!– grito Mina – un momentito– dijo más tranquila, viendo a Seiya.

Él arqueo una ceja, Mina se levanto y jalo a Serena.

–Está bien, espero adentro.

Seiya desapareció tras la cortina, claro con la mirada de Mina lamiéndole, lo más que pudo, para Serena eso no paso desapercibido.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Serena molesta– Supongo que ahora tu quieres tatuarte.

–¡Claro que sí!, digno no– meneo la cabeza– , ¡ya quisiera!– termino diciendo atropelladamente.

–Como ya no es el tipo gordo y feo...

–Pero no tengo dinero– siseo Mina– y baja la voz o nos va a oír.

–¿Y bien?

–Creo que debes pedirle que te haga un tatuaje en medio de las piernas…

–¡Que!

– Imagínate esa carita, tan cerca de ese "ahí", o en tus senos, a lo mejor hasta se le antoja besarlos.

Y realmente Serena se imagino esa escena, al tatuador entre sus piernas, mirando, respirando, tocando, tan cerca de ese lugar, intimo y deseable, o más o menos, después de todo vería sus pantaletas mata pasiones de Hello Kitty. Manoteo por encima de su cabeza, como disolviendo ese pensamiento.

–Debes estar bromeando, además que tal si es un pervertido.

–¡Que mejor, no seas pendeja y hazme caso!

–Está bien.

Pero Serena no estaba muy segura de eso, ni de nada, ¿intentar conquistar a un chico, cuando apenas estaba intentando olvidar otro? ¿Quién hacia eso? Y antes de que Mina siguiera metiéndole ideas pervertidas, se metió al cuarto, donde la esperaba ese chico.

El cuarto era blanco, con unas mesitas, donde estaban dispuestas varias cosas. Seiya estaba envolviendo en plástico una manguera, como ella estaba muy nerviosa, y no sabía nada del protocolo a seguir, simplemente pregunto.

–¿Qué haces?

Seiya la miro, y le sonrió, con esa boca que seguro derretiría a cualquiera.

–Protegiendo los aparatos, para evitar que la sangre los manche.

_Sangre._

Esa palabra sí que le dio miedo a Serena, Seiya lo percibió, se acerco mientras se ponía unos guantes.

–No te asustes, si quieres puedes venir otro día, no te veo muy segura de querer hacerlo.

_¿Hacerlo? ¿Hablaba de tatuajes cierto? Maldita perversidad de Mina._

Seiya le acaricio una mejilla, y Serena deseo que no tuviera puestos esos guantes. Trago saliva.

–Quiero seguir con esto– dijo Serena volteando, evitando esa mirada azafirada que la ponía nerviosa.

–Pondré música– comento Seiya girándose– eso te relajara, ¿ya sabes que tatuaje te gustaría?

Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less one less!  
Problem

Serena asintió, sacando la hoja impresa de su bolsa, Seiya la admiro.

–Una luna con una estrella, tienes buen gusto, a mi me encantan.

Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!

_S_eiya movió los brazos, mostrándole a Serena que en cada uno tenía dibujos de lunas y estrellas, con algunos planetas. Ella sonrió por coincidir en eso.

–¿Dónde te gustaría que te lo pusiera?

–En la espalda.

Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got

Seiya tomo a Serena de la cintura y la sentó en la plancha. Haber sentido por unos segundos sus manos, la hizo descolocarse por completo, y se molesto de que Seiya se viera tan tranquilo, mientras que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Él volvió a acariciarle la mejilla y se volteo para acomodar unos instrumentos en una bandeja de metal.

Serena comenzó a columpiar sus piernas, inspecciono a Seiya. _Tiene mejor trasero que el mío._

Seiya se giro, ella se sonrojo, sintiéndose culpable por pensar algo así de alguien que acababa de conocer, y le mostro el dibujo modificado que había traído Serena, más pequeño.

–Esta mejor así, ¿no crees?– ella asintió– , ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Serena, ¿y el tuyo?

–Seiya, quítate el suéter para comenzar.

_Comenzar_, Serena babeo mentalmente.

–Acuéstate boca abajo, para que estés más cómoda.

Serena se acostó.

–¿Estás segura de tatuarte? Tienes una piel muy bonita, como para agregarle una marca.

–Se supone que deberías alentarme, ¿no es tu negocio?

–Lo es, me lo acaba de traspasar Mamoru.

–El tipo gordo y feo.

–¿Lo conocías?

–No, pero mi amiga sí.

Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you!

–Primero dibujare la imagen en tu piel, después procederé a realizar el tatuaje.

–OK.

Sentir las manos se Seiya sobre su espalda fue una novedad para Serena, las únicas manos que conocía eran las del estúpido de Rubeus, y ahora que lo pensaba, Seiya era mil veces, no, un millón de veces más guapo que él.

I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!

–Bueno como veo que si estas decidida, procederé, te dolerá un poco, pero será soportable.

–OK.

El zumbido de la maquina se mezclo con la música. Y a pesar de que sentía dolor, fue tal como le había dicho Seiya, era un dolor soportable.

One less problem without ya, I got!  
One less problem without ya, I got!

One less problem without ya!  
I got one less, one less problem.

–¿Te gusta Ariana Grande?

–No canta mal, pero la música no es mía, una chica dejo olvidado su cd.

Serena hizo un mohín, no le gusto que Seiya hubiera tatuado a otra chica, y se sintió como una tonta, seguramente había tatuaba a cientos, después de todo era su trabajo.

–¿Y nunca volvió?

–No.

_Qué raro, yo hubiera regresado, una linda excusa para verte de nuevo._

Y a la siguiente canción no le puso atención Serena, realmente se odio por hacerse un tatuaje en la espalda, porque eso evitaba ver a Seiya, ¿Qué cara estaría haciendo mientras recorría su piel?, ¿era sincero al decirle que tenía una piel bonita? ¿Saldría con alguien como ella?

–¿Cuántos años tienes?– pregunto Serena.

–Veinte, ¿y tú?

–Diecisiete.

_No estaba tan mal estar de espaldas_, pensó Serena, podría hablar de cualquier cosa, sin vergüenza, además entre la música y el zumbido de la maquina, sentía que se podía valer todo.

–¿Tienes novia?

–Justamente acabo de romper.

–Igual yo.

–¿No estás triste?

–La verdad estoy aliviado, ella quería algo serio, pero yo no.

_¿No le gustan los compromisos?, _Serena se decepciono por ello.

–¿Tu estas triste?– pregunto Seiya muy interesado.

–Para nada.

Y Serena se sorprendió de que eso fuera verdad, justo en ese momento, bajo las manos de Seiya, tatuándole la piel.

If you want it, take it  
I should've said it before  
Tried to hide it, fake it  
I can't pretend anymore

–Que tonto, yo no hubiera dejado que te me escaparas– Serena se puso rojísima, y agradecía nuevamente estar boca abajo– Ya termine– anuncio Seiya– te voy a limpiar, para que lo veas.

I only wanna die alive  
Never by the hands of a broken heart  
Don't wanna hear you lie tonight  
Now that I've become who I really are.

Serena respiro, y se tomo su tiempo para sentarse, esperando que el rojo se diluyera por algún lado. Seiya sostuvo un espejo, parecía un libro, dando un ángulo perfecto, para que Serena pudiera apreciar: la luna y la estrella.

Thought on your body  
I came alive  
It was lethal  
It was fatal  
In my dreams it felt so right  
But I woke up every time.

–Quedo hermoso, es justo lo que quería.

Y ni ella misma se entendió, pero comenzó a llorar.

–¿Qué tienes?

Con ambas manos Seiya tomo las mejillas de Serena, y limpio sus lágrimas.

–Es que pronto será navidad, y yo tenía planes con mi novio, pero él, ¡él me engaño!

Seiya se enojo, de que la lastimaran, se le ocurrieron varias palabrotas, pero no las menciono, por respeto a ella, continúo limpiando sus mejillas, y se acerco tanto a ella que sus narices se rozaron.

–Seguramente ese tipo no vale la pena, olvídalo ya.

This is the part when I say I don't want ya  
I'm stronger than I've been before  
This is the part when I **break free**  
'Cause **I can't resist it no more**

Y a la locura de haberse tatuado, Serena agrego una más: besar a un extraño, se estampo en los labios de Seiya, cerrando los ojos, fue un beso casto, cuando se separo, Seiya la miraba intensamente, pero antes de que se avergonzará, Seiya bajo sus manos hasta los hombros de ella, y la acerco nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue un beso casto, se abrió paso por la boca de Serena, con su lengua, haciéndola subir al cielo, al ser asaltada de esa manera, con tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, perdiéndose en el proceso, Serena lo tomo del cuello, acercándolo, y abrió las piernas, para que Seiya se acomodara ahí, él la tomo por la cintura, y la acerco más, haciéndola gemir, pues las partes de ambos se rozaron, ella se humedeció, en un rápido movimiento, sin dejarla de besar, Seiya se quito los guantes, y comenzó a recorrer su espalda, de arriba hacia abajo, sin dejar de besarla, él también se sentía en el paraíso, dejo los labios de Serena para ir directo a su cuello.

–¿Falta mucho?– pregunto Mina apareciéndose.

Ambos se apartaron, Serena quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento, y sin decir nada, empujo a Seiya, y tomo a Mina de una mano, y ambas salieron corriendo del lugar.

.

Varias cuadras después, con el aire faltándole en los pulmones, ambas chicas pararon su huida.

–¿Qué…porque?– pregunto Mina mientras recargaba una mano en la pared.

–No…no…se– respondió Serena con las manos en las rodillas.

Se tomaron varios minutos para recuperarse, ambas se sentaron en una banca.

–Tú tienes la culpa– sentenció Serena.

–Entonces, por lo menos he hecho algo bueno en esta vida, ya puedo morir en paz– dijo Mina divertida– nunca me imagine que hicieras eso, de Rei si me lo esperaría, ¿pero tú? Seguro besa de muerte, ese cabrón se ve muy sabrosito.

–¡Si fue maravilloso! ¿Pero qué va a pensar de mí? ¿Qué soy una prosti?

–Solo pensara que eres una adolescente calenturienta, ¡no se!, ¡pero deberías estar feliz! ¡Seguro le gustaste!

–No sé, a lo mejor hace eso con cualquiera, además no le gustan los compromisos.

–Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tanto hablaron?

–No mucho.

–Si eso me queda claro, tenían sus bocas ocupadas en otra cosa– Serena se ruborizo– seguramente no pensaste en el puto de Rubeus.

Serena se sorprendió, realmente ya no le dolía lo de Rubeus, el ir a tatuarse había sido como un exorcismo, o más bien, los besos de Seiya la hicieron olvidarse hasta de que como se llamaba.

–Te quedo lindo el tatuaje, bueno cuando te bañes se verá mejor, tienes un poquito de sangre.

–¡Olvide mi suéter!

–Genial, una excusa para regresar.

–¡No le pague!

–Doble excusa.

–Pero hoy no, mañana, no podría soportar que Seiya me dijera algo feo.

–Seiya, lindo nombre, ese cabrón es lindo por donde uno lo vea.

.

.

Serena no durmió bien esa noche, con los nervios matándola, y lo más temprano que pudo, salió, Mina ya la esperaba en la parada de autobús, y ambas fueron nuevamente a "Fire and Tatto".

Afortunadamente ya estaba abierto, ambas entraron al lugar, Serena tenía los nervios de punta, al ver que ella no hacía nada, fue Mina la que grito

–¡Seiya!

–¡Mina!

Y Seiya apareció, vestía una playera roja y unos jeans, ignorando a Mina, se dirigió a Serena.

–Olvidaste tu suéter.

–Y pagarte.

Ambos intercambiaron lo olvidado, Seiya deseo no cobrarle a Serena, pero lo descarto, quería verse lo más profesional, no tenía mucho de donde tomar, había acariciado y besado a una clienta, eso nunca le había pasado, si se le lanzaban a sus pies y se le insinuaban, pero nunca había correspondido, hasta ahora, quiso explicarse de que él no era así, pero Serena no le dio tiempo y salió del lugar junto con Mina.

–¡Babosa! Debiste pedirle una explicación.

–Pero yo fui quien empezó.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, afortunadamente la madre de Serena no se dio cuenta de que su hija santa se había tatuado, aunque Serena era muy atolondrada, eso por lo menos le había salido bien, y como era de esperarse Mina había regado el chisme con Rei y Ami, de que Serena había besado a un _Cabrón muy guapo_, y fue lo único que dijo, porque Serena no quería más publicidad al respecto, y nadie le recrimino nada, porque después de eso, ella estaba muy contenta, el haberse sentido deseada, aunque sea por unos minutos, la tenía muy feliz, y por eso, quiso repetir la experiencia, y ahí estaba nuevamente en "Fire and Tatto".

Cuando entro el lugar, estaba lleno de tipos mal encarados, se hizo pequeñita en un rincón, escondiéndose detrás de uno muy gordo, y tomo una revista de tatuajes, para esconderse aún más.

Finalmente llego su turno era la última.

–Quiero hacerme un tatuaje en la espalda baja.

–Claro.

En todo el proceso no hablaron de nada, solo estrictamente lo necesario, solo se escucho en la habitación el zumbido de la maquina y un poco de música, estaba segura que esta vez sí era de Seiya, se escuchaba tan masculina, Serena se puso su suéter para ocultar su nuevo tatuaje, estaba tan nerviosa que juro que por eso no le había dolido nada, y cuando le pago a Seiya, y el tomo el dinero, ella lo jalo, y con la otra mano lo tomo del cuello, besándolo, Seiya nuevamente le correspondió, pero ese día ella traía minifalda, y entonces guio la mano que tenia agarrada de Seiya hacia su rodilla, y el no tardo en acariciar, gimiendo en el proceso, profundizaron el beso al máximo, no podría haber un nivel más alto que ese, sus lenguas se toquetearon, se entrelazaron lo más humanamente posible, Seiya recorrió sus piernas con ambas manos, de la rodillas hasta perderse en su minifalda, Serena deseo que Seiya se animará y la desnudara, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Seiya se aparto de ella.

–Serena– dijo con voz ronca– me parece…

Ella le dio un beso fugaz, y salió disparada del lugar, y prometiéndose que ese sería su oscuro secreto.

Dos días después, Serena regreso, y tres días después, y por si no fuera suficiente cuatro días después. En todos los casos el resultado era el mismo, ya no tenía lugares ocultos, su ultimo tatuaje se lo había hecho en medio de los senos, esa vez, había hecho que Seiya los probara, los relamiera con esa lengua sonrosada, mientras ella, había acariciado su miembro endurecido, y muy a su pesar, en ninguno de los casos, Seiya la había hecho suya.

.

.

Ya era veinticuatro de diciembre, y mientras Serena se secaba en el baño, noto horrorizada como el segundo tatuaje de estrellas que se había hecho, estaba desapareciendo, ¿eso no podía pasar, cierto? ¡Seiya la había engañado! ¡Realmente no la había tatuado! Indignada y lanzando maldiciones marca Mina, fue a buscarlo, el lugar estaba cerrado, pateo la puerta de metal, haciendo bastante ruido.

–¡Ladrón, estafador de mierda, aprovechado!

Y la cortina de metal se abrió, mostrando a un muy molesto Seiya, la introdujo en el local y cerro nuevamente.

–Que boquita.

–Tú– siseo– ¡eres un…!

–Por fin te diste cuenta que los últimos tatuajes no son permanentes, ya era hora– y Seiya entro al segundo cuarto, con Serena pisándole los talones– ten tu dinero– Serena tomo el dinero, sin entender nada–, deberías agradecerme, o hubieras acabado peor que un leopardo, no te los hice permanentes porque supe que estabas jugando, y con los tatuajes no se juega, y me alegra que vinieras– Seiya la tomo por los hombros– necesitamos aclarar un asunto.

Serena trago saliva, avergonzada.

–No me gusta lo que está pasando entre nosotros– Serena puso cara de espanto– no me malinterpretes, no de esta forma, antes te dije que no deseaba una relación seria, pero no con esa chica, contigo me encantaría, aunque claro– Seiya la soltó y se paso las manos por su negra cabellera– creo que nos hemos saltado varios pasos y hemos llegado a cierto nivel de intimidad, así que esta pregunta no será nada apresurada, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena había ido en busca de pelea, no de un novio, realmente la había tomado por sorpresa, pero su corazón ya sabía que él era el indicado y acepto, llenándolo de besos, y muy feliz de que su regalo de navidad, llegará anticipado, con envoltura de amor.

.

**Epilogo.**

Mina estaba más que satisfecha, y se creía la heroína del momento, gracias a ella Serena había conseguido novio, y molesto a Rei con eso durante todas las vacaciones, hasta que el día en que partieron la rosca de reyes, en casa de Rei, y por fin Serena se había animado a presentar a Seiya, quien le prometió que ella contaría la versión de cómo llegaron a ser novios, dándole libertad de poner o quitar cosas, y para sorpresa de todos, resulto que Seiya, era la _carne fresca_ que desde un principio Rei deseaba presentarle a Serena, su destino era conocerse.

–En tu pinche cara– Rei se mofo toda la tarde, de una Mina desencantada.

Ami tuvo que calmar los ánimos, antes de que se mataran a groserías, y solo para agregarle más limón al orgullo de Mina, le tocaron todos los muñequitos.

_Rei es una bruja, pero como quiero a la condenada._

Mina y Serena, ni siquiera le preguntaron a Ami que opinaba de Seiya, y no es que _les valiera madres_, como creía Serena que pensaba Mina, no era necesario, era obvio que Seiya era el chico ideal para Serena.

El domingo siguiente, Seiya había invitado a Serena al teatro, pero aún no se iban, Mina llego corriendo, para salvar el día.

–Enserio que me deben una muy grande, mira que hacerme venir en domingo, con lo ocupada que estoy.

–Lo siento mucho– dijo Seiya– pero mi amigo se está tardando, y un tipo hizo una cita para hacerse unas perforaciones, no podemos dejarlo plantado, la mala fama se riega como pólvora.

–No te arrepentirás– dijo Serena en tono misterioso, haciendo que Mina entrecerrara los ojos.

Seiya abrió el local, para que Mina esperara adentro, su amigo no tenía duplicado de las llaves, apenas se habían hecho socios, ambos trabajaban como tatuadores, para pagarse la universidad.

Como el tipo en cuestión se tardaba, Mina comenzó a curiosear adentro, tomo el taladro y jugueteo con el, haciendo el zumbido, y fingiendo que se estaba haciendo un tatuaje en la mano.

–¡Con eso no se juega!

Mina se quedo congelada, y alzo la cara, solo para encontrarse, si eso era posible con el chico de sus sueños: ojos verdes brillantes, en su labio un piercing, _Joder ese lo tendría que morder,_ cabello platinado y brillante, que cuerpo, enfundado en una playera blanca y unos jeans, apretados y desgastados…un cabrón que ella se comería en ayunas. Pero ante todo, los modales.

–¡No estaba jugando, idiota! – Dejo el taladro en la mesita– me estaba entreteniendo, ya que cierto baboso, no llegaba.

–Me gustan las chicas rudas– dijo Yaten en tono seductor, acercándose y tomando un mechón de cabello de Mina.

–Y a mí no me gustan los pendejos, pero contigo hare la excepción.

Ese día nació una relación inusual, con palabrotas pero con todo _respeto_, y con grandes expectativas de que se convertiría en un _romance de leyenda, _pensamiento textual de Mina.

.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

**Comentario.**

Espero te haya gustado, siempre hago travesuras cortas, para sacar mi lado pervertido, ya que Renacimiento Lunar es de un tono rosa, por así decirlo, historia que ya deseo terminar, y no porque me disguste, sino porque tengo más ideas que compartir, pero ya no quiero llenarme de varias historias a la vez, lo más seguro es que la siguiente historia que acabe sea, Intercambio: Navidad SOS, un relato Ami–Taiki, pero nada aburrido, I promise. Y la siguiente que tengo en la mira es Pintando un destino.

¡Primero Dios te veo en el 2015!


End file.
